In a head-up display, when an image displayed by a display unit is expanded by a concave mirror and the like so as to be displayed, it is understood that by producing an image with the display unit such that distortions in the image are offset, an image with reduced distortion may be provided to a user (refer to, e.g., JP 5050862B).
In the above-described head-up display, if the display position of the image is to be changed, various configurations are available for changing an angle of the concave mirror. However, there is a concern that the image may become distorted if the angle of the concave mirror is changed.
In view of the above, for a head-up display that projects a display light to a projection member, it would be preferable to reduce distortion in an image even when an angle of a concave mirror is changed.